The MBRS Program at Catholic University of Puerto Rico fosters a new era of acadmic research within southern Puerto Rico. The Biomedical Research Program also stimulates interest in research among faculty and students at the College of Sciences of Catholic University of Puerto Rico and among the faculty of the Ponce School of Medicine. The new addition of projects from the Ponce School of Medicine to the Biomedical Research Program will strengthen the biomedical research capabilities of the program, mainly from the biological point of view. The Program has also stimulated the development and support of an appropriate setting in which research activities can be best accomplished. This renewal application has six individual subprojects. Four from the Catholic University and two from the Ponce School of Medicine. The first one calls to continue studies on effects of air pollution in southern Puerto Rico. The second, to continue radiation sensitization and radiation checmical investigations. The third, to continue investigations on the interactions of nitrofurans with DNA. The fourth, is a project that just started and is interested in neurophysiology research. The fifth is a new one that will involve micellar chemistry investigations on hemoglobin and the last one will involve cancer cell transformation studies. All the research projects at the Catholic University of Puerto Rico have the common goal to investigate research problems, which have strong biomedical relevance.